A Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus is present in a wide variety of computer systems, such as Personal Computers (PCs), servers, and multi-chassis systems. PCI bus provides a channel for computer components and/or peripherals to communicate with a Central Processing Unit (CPU). Various versions of PCIs have been developed to improve performance through different bus architectures and additional functionalities. For example, the original PCI employs a shared parallel bus architecture, in which a PCI host and all its devices share a common set of addresses, data, and control lines, whereas the successor PCI-Express (PCIe) is based on a point-to-point topology, which employs separate serial links to connect every device to a PCIe host. Since each PCIe device has its own dedicated serial connection to the PCIe host, PCIe provides higher throughput and lower latency than the original PET